Insomnia
by daughterdeath
Summary: Remake of The Girl of His Dreams. More horror, more terror, no Mary Sues.
1. Chapter 1

_Title_: Insomnia

_Rated_: R for language and intense violence

_Author's Note_: This is a "remake" of the Girl of His Dreams. I just was so disappointed in how it turned out I've decided to just start again from the beginning. A lot of the chapters will be the same but I've changed characters, personalities and situations throughout the story. So reread it and tell me if it's better than the first! ;)

_Chapter 1_

"Well here we are, 1428 Elm Street," Brian Webb tried to sound cheery. He gave a backwards glance at his two children, sitting in the back seat of their father's Cadillac.

"Finally!" sighed Patrick Webb dramatically. He was only 9 years old and very skinny and lanky. He had deep brown eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"Oh come on Morgan, it's not that bad," Brian shook his head as he looked back at his glaring sixteen year old daughter.

"Whatever," Morgan mumbled; the sex pistols blared from her headphones. Her short, straight black hair was tucked behind her ears showing off her beautiful dark brown eyes. However, the effect was somewhat ruined by the thick line of jet black eyeliner smeared under her eyelids. Her dark good looks greatly contrasted with that of her pale skin and dark clothing. "I just don't understand why you had to take this job in Springwood. There is nothing here. At least in New York there was some form of entertainment," she exclaimed coolly.

"I already went over this with you, Morgan," her father said sternly.

"The police are paid better here, the education is ten times better, and the neighborhood is a whole lot nicer for you and Patrick to grow up in."

"Yeah if you want to grow old in hell hole suburbia," Morgan snapped.

Brian rolled his eyes, "Fine if that's your attitude when you're eighteen and have your own job, move back to New York. Your always so negative, Morgan. Nothing is ever good enough for you. You should consider yourself lucky that we were able to find such a nice house at such short notice."

Brian parked into the driveway and turned off the car. Immediately Patrick jumped out of the car and ran to the front door. Morgan lazily got out of the car and stared at her new home. The house was painted white with dirty red shutters and a forest green roof. Pink rose bushes grew just below the window sill and the lawn had just recently been mowed. In front of the house were two large elm trees, opposite of on another. They grew to an enormous height and towered forebodingly over the lawn, shielding the house from trespassers.

Brian unlocked the front door to the house and immediately Patrick ran through the open door. "WOW! It's so big!" he exclaimed. It definitely was compared to the small apartment they had shared back in Syracuse. Back when their mother was still alive. The memory of Morgan's mother still haunted her, even though she had been dead since she was seven. "Daddy, where's my room?" Patrick asked.

"Come on I'll show you," Brian smiled. Morgan watched silently as her father raced her younger brother up the narrow flight of stairs to the upstairs bedrooms. Morgan followed them slowly up the stairs. She turned to the right of the stairs and walked into the room where her belongings were already set up. To save money on the move, Brian had taken the liberty of setting up their home ahead of time while Morgan and Patrick stayed with their aunt and uncle for a week. Morgan laid back and rested her head against one of her soft feathered pillows. She stared at the pure white ceiling for a few minutes, reflecting on the events leading up to this moment. From now on her life would never be the same, no matter how hard she would try and alter that fact. She blinked and rubbed her eyes lazily. For some reason her vision was blurry and the walls around her seemed to spin. In front of her she saw glimpses of a little girl playing with a doll on the floor. A man with slicked back blonde hair and chilling blue eyes hovered over the girl, smiling. The little girl jumped up and hugged the man…her father, who loved her more than anything. Her father lifted the giggling girl up into the air and held the fragile child in his arms. As their backs were turned, Morgan noticed that on the father was wearing a glove on his right hand. Suddenly the glove had sharp steel claws attached at the fingers. Blood dripped in slow motion from the claws and landed with a loud splash on the white carpet. Morgan stared in horror as the man carried his daughter out of the room and vanished. Morgan quickly scrambled off her bed and knelt where the blood had dripped; but there was nothing there. Goosebumps crawled up Morgan's arm, leaving an uncomfortable tingling sensation. "What was that?" Morgan muttered, "I must be hallucinating. I should just lie down and sleep for awhile." Morgan crawled under her sheets and felt the world around her dim and fade.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Morgan trudged wearily through the halls of Springwood High school. She was exhausted, and the fact that she had to get up at six this morning was not helping things. She stared intently at her schedule. First period was English with Mr. McDougall in room 210. Now if only she could_ find _the room! She walked slowly through the various, crowded hallways for what must have been the third time, when she realized she was just going around in circles. "Shit," she whispered to herself and leaned against a set of lockers, for lack of anything better to do.

"Are you lost?" a girl Morgan's age, with shoulder length bleach blonde hair and piercing blue eyes opened her locker and grabbed a notebook out from under a pile of test papers and empty soda cans.

"Yeah… I can't find room 210," Morgan replied.

"Ah, see that's your problem. Room 210 is upstairs in downstairs. Come on, I'll show you the way. English is Period A for me too. I'm Lisa Butler by the way."

"Morgan Webb."

"So Morgan, you just move to Springwood?" Lisa asked as they slowly descended down the twisting staircase to the second floor.

"Yeah, my Dad just bought a house on Elm Street."

"Which house?"

"1428."Suddenly Lisa stopped in her tracks, "Did you say 1428 Elm Street?"

"Yeah…why?" Morgan asked puzzled.

"Well, two years ago, a girl named Lori Campbell lived in that house. Her friend's boyfriend was murdered in that house. After that a string of murders took place. A lot of the seniors that year were killed at a party they had on the outskirts of Springwood. The police never found the killer." Lisa stopped talking abruptly and gave a fake high pitched laugh. "Sorry, hope I'm not scaring you off! I don't know why I said all that…"

"Don't worry about it," Morgan replied immediately, "Every town has a few skeletons in its closet. Besides, its not like I've been sheltered from the world my entire life. Murder isn't something I haven't heard of."

"Well, here we are, room 210," Lisa said abruptly, hastily changing the conversation. Morgan and Lisa ushered themselves into the classroom and took seats across from each other in the last row.

"Hey Lisa!" two boys entered the now crowded classroom and took seats in front of Morgan and Lisa. The boy sitting in front of Lisa was the epitome of the stereotypical high school jock. He had short dirty blonde hair and his eyes were a clear blue. He was very tall and muscular, and from his jacket, Morgan could tell he was the captain of the basketball team. No surprise there. The boy sitting in front of Morgan was the exact opposite of the "jock". He was extremely skinny and had little to no muscle. He was medium in height, around 5'11, and had pale, creamy white skin. Long, messy blonde hair fell perfectly into his bright blue eyes. He looked like someone straight out of the 90's grunge scene with his over sized gray sweater, tight ripped jeans, and black converse all star sneakers.

"Hey guys," Lisa smiled, "I want you to met Morgan Webb. The guy in front of me is my boyfriend, John Williams, and in front of you is Kurt Barclay."

"Hey," John nodded towards Morgan. He grinned at Lisa and squeezed her hand gently.

"Morgan just moved to Springwood, so be nice!" Lisa smiled as John leaned over and began kissing Lisa's neck. Morgan felt heat rise in her face. She wasn't accustomed to people making out in front of her. She never had a boyfriend or been kissed by a boy. Back in New York her classmates had accused her of being a lesbian for her seemingly lack of interest in the opposite sex.

"Don't mind them. They do this all the time. You learn to ignore it," Kurt said. He had a quiet, low voice. "So where did you come from?" he asked curiously.

"Syracuse, New York," Morgan replied. She quickly turned away from Lisa and John. Somehow Lisa had wound up in John's lap.

"Well you might find Springwood boring compared to New York State," Kurt said.

"Actually Syracuse isn't all that exciting. The mall gets old after awhile."

"I think if you stay in any place too long it gets boring," Kurt replied.

"True," Morgan said while her eyes were glued to the floor.

She wasn't used to talking to boys, especially the good looking ones. Suddenly the door swung open and their English teacher stepped in. "Alright settle down guys. Lisa, John one body to a desk," Mr. McDougall placed his briefcase on the desk. The class then proceeded to laugh and a few perverted jocks made suggestive hand motions. Lisa just smiled and went back to her original seat. She grinned at Morgan. "My name, as most of you know, is Mr. McDougall and this is Sophomore English. Everyone take out your textbook and notebook and take down this assignment…"

Slowly Morgan's vision blurred. The fine line between reality and fantasy was gradually being erased from her mind. She looked around her, but the atmosphere of the classroom had changed. A Professor was at a large chalk board scribbling away as a few football jocks tossed crumbled up paper ball back and forth across the room. A group of girls in poodle skirts and pearls turned around and laughed at someone in back of Morgan. Morgan turned around slowly and came face to face with a scrawny teenaged boy. His short blonde hair was slicked back from his thin face. Cold, emotionless, blue eyes stared intently at her, as if they were looking into her soul. The same jaded eyes Morgan saw on the man with his daughter last night. Morgan looked down at his hands and noticed they were smeared in blood. A cool liquid feeling splashed over Morgan's ankles. Morgan looked down and screamed in horror. She was sitting ankle deep in thick crimson blood. She looked back at the boy. He had gotten up from his seat and was hovered over her. His right hand was reaching out for her, his steel claws almost touching her face.

Morgan snapped back to reality as Lisa shook her shoulders. "Morgan, are you alright?" Lisa whispered, "You were just staring, your eyes weren't blinking, you looked like you were in a trance."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just day dreaming," Morgan gave a faint smile. The bell echoed loudly throughout the room signaling the end of Period A. Morgan gathered up her books and headed out of the classroom with Lisa, John and Kurt.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"Aww…do I have to go to bed?" Patrick whined. Their father was working late tonight and that left Morgan to play the reluctant babysitter. She didn't understand why her father, a police officer, had to work more hours. It wasn't like there was a lot of crime in Springwood. In fact there wasn't _any _crime in Springwood - that was the creepy part. How could a small suburbia be that perfect? It reminded Morgan of the kind of neighborhoods that were pictured in old black and white 50's TV shows, like Leave It to Beaver.

"Yeah you do," Morgan replied impatiently. She pulled the covers over Patrick's chest and went to turn off the light.

"No don't!" Patrick protested. Fear in his eyes.

"What now?" Morgan glared.

"I'm afraid of the dark." Patrick said sheepishly.

"_Give me a break_..." Morgan muttered under her breath and turned the lamp back on. She closed Patrick's door and walked down the hall to her own room. She sat down on her bed and gazed at the digital clock on her bed stand. It was still only 10:00. Put she had to start getting used to going to bed early. She was not a morning person to say the least. Morgan sighed heavily and flung herself into bed, burying her body deep beneath the warmth of fresh sheets and blankets.

"_Morgan…"_ someone whispered softly in her ear, _"Morgan…"_

Morgan stumbled out of bed, the voice sending shivers up her spine. She unlocked her bedroom door and stood at the top of the staircase peering down into a black abyss.

"_Come downstairs." _the voice called to her. A chilling wind surrounded her, blowing her hair backwards, away from her face. Morgan's brain was screaming at her not to walk down the stairs, but her curiosity got the best of her, going against all her better judgment. Morgan tightly clutched the railing and cautiously took step after step down the staircase. Her heart was beating fiercely against her chest when the voice spoke to her again,_ "Open the front door, and go outside."_ Morgan's hands shook violently as she turned the doorknob and pushed the door outward. The freezing air once again smothered her as she stepped out onto the front stairs. A cloaked figure stood perfectly still in the center of the lawn, its' face completely hidden from underneath the hood. Slowly, the figure's pale white arms lifted back the hood, revealing the beautiful face of Morgan's mother, Isabelle. Her long, wavy brown hair fell in loose ringlets past her shoulders and her gray eyes were filled with love and adoration.

"No….this can't be happening." Morgan felt her lungs constrict. It was suddenly very difficult for her breathe.

"_Come, give your mother a hug,"_ her mother whispered gently. Morgan couldn't move. It was impossible. Her mother had been dead since she was seven. Her mother…the blood… the blood all over the place…seeing all of that at such a young age. As Morgan stared at her mother she noticed a thick, crimson liquid flow down the woman's arms. Huge knife gashes appeared on her boney arms and liquid gushed forth, collecting in a pool around her feet. Morgan's eyes widened as she unleashed a blood curdling scream.

"_What's wrong honey, you didn't forget about my little accident did you?" _Her mother's voice had drastically changed from comforting and gentle to cruel and demonic.

"This isn't real! It's just a dream!" Morgan shrieked. Suddenly, the image of her mother disappeared and Morgan felt utterly alone. Her breathing slowed as she cautiously took a few steps out to the front yard. Morgan closed her eyes and let out a small sigh of relief. She ran her fingers roughly through her hair, trying harder than ever to erase the image of her bleeding mother from her memory.

"Awww…what's wrong Morgan? Miss your mommy?" A deep, sinister voice laughed. Morgan whirled around to face expecting to see another disturbing image, yet to her surprise no one was there. She didn't want to wait around and meet this person. She started towards her house when someone grabbed her roughly from behind. A blur of red and green darted past her eyes and her head smacked against the person's chest. She saw the striped red and green from the corner of her eye and realized it was the man's shirt. Morgan felt a hard pressure on her neck. The man's left arm was wrapped tightly around her shoulders, keeping her from escaping. The man walked leisurely in front of her, keeping a tight grip on the back of her neck. What Morgan saw made her want to scream more than anything else in the world. The man had horrible third degree burns on every inch of his body. He wore an old brown fedora and a tattered red and green striped sweater. On his right hand was an old, brown working glove with four sharp razors attached at the fingers. He smiled at her and it made a tremor run through her body.

"I know you…you're the man I keep seeing in my head…"

"Well, aren't you just the smart schoolgirl. Good; killing the junkie dumb blondes just gets boring after awhile," He grinned at her flashing sharp but disgusting looking teeth.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" She glared up at him.

"Oh and feisty too, I like that," He traced her cheek with the blade attached to his pointer finger. He trailed the cold metal down her neck and grazed the skin below her collarbone. Blood slowly oozed down her white night gown. He seemed to take great pleasure in the fact she had screamed in fright when he cut her. Pure and utter panic raced through Morgan mind. She couldn't stop and think. Her basic instinct was to run. She tore away from his grip and ran as fast as she could to the front door step. She jiggled the door handle but it was locked. "NO!" She screamed, "DAD! PATRICK! OPEN THE DOOR, PLEASE!" She could hear his voice laughing hysterically from behind.

"Oh yes, I love it when they scream," he laughed.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" She screamed in hysterics as she heard his footsteps come closer and closer to her.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" she shrieked. Suddenly out of nowhere he was beside her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her roughly to his chest. He pulled her hair back so that she was forced to look up at him.

"Now you listen to me you little bitch," he growled in her ear, "I've searched too long to find you. It's because of you that I could enter your dreams. Your powers are bringing me back. "

"What powers? I don't have any powers," Morgan muttered.

"Oh but that's where your wrong. It's because of you that I've returned. You remembered me and you brought me back. I guess I should be thanking you shouldn't I?" he chuckled. He let go of her hair and turned Morgan around to face him. He stared at her and grinned in a strange perverted yet sadistic way. From his eyes, Morgan could tell he wasn't focusing on her face, but on her well developed chest. Morgan felt his hot breath on her, his face merely centimeters away from her face. Morgan's eyes widened and she turned her head away. Suddenly, she felt something warm and wet on the side of her face. She screamed in horror and disgust as she saw his long tongue licking her left cheek. She couldn't hit him or pull away – he had her in a tight death like grip.

"I always had a thing for virgins." He laughed. "Now Morgan, you be a good little girl and tell your friends that _Freddy Krueger _said hello and he'll be seeing them _real_ soon."

Morgan screamed even louder and struggled violently in his grip. She closed her eyes tightly and could hear his laughter echoing in her ears.

Morgan woke up abruptly in bed. She was drenched in sweat and was gasping for air. Her digital clock read 5:00 a.m. Morgan sighed in relief. It was only a dream, there was no crazy killer named Freddy Krueger. Just as she was about to go back to sleep, she felt something warm and moist on the side of her face. A long, gooey trail of saliva came off on her fingertips. She looked at it for a few minutes in disbelief before the realization entered her mind. And when it did, she couldn't stop screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

"Morgan, are you alright? You look exhausted!" Lisa exclaimed. Lisa, John, Kurt and Morgan were sitting at their usual table during their half hour lunch break.

"Yeah I'm fine…I just haven't gotten much sleep in the last couple of days," Morgan took a swig of her second cherry coke.

"Oh, why?" Lisa questioned; concern spread over her face.

"I've been having nightmares," Morgan replied coolly.

"What is -" Lisa was abruptly cut off by a boy who had just walked over to them.

"Not taking up anyone's seat am I?" He grinned and sat down between Kurt and Morgan. He was gorgeous, that much was for sure. He had dark brown hair that fell gracefully into his bright blue eyes. He was very tall, probably over six feet, and skinny looking, but he was also muscular and in surprisingly good shape. He wore a pair of tight ripped jeans, a snug black t-shirt and a Harley Davidson leather jacket.

"Hey what are you doing here? I thought you dropped out" Kurt said

"I did," the boy grinned, "This is my final day."

"Morgan this is my friend, Jackie Townsend, he's the lead guitarist in our band," Kurt explained. Morgan remembered that Kurt had informed her yesterday that he played drums in the band he had developed back in the 8th grade. They were a punk/metal rock group called _the Outsiders_ and were apparently very popular amongst the teenagers in Springwood.

"Hey," Jackie smiled at her.

"Um…hi," Morgan replied hesitantly.

"So are we still practicing tonight?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, my house – garage - seven o clock," Kurt replied.

"I'll be there."

"Morgan and I should come check you guys out," Lisa chimed in.

"Sure," Kurt replied slowly and uncertainly.

"Kurt you can say no…we don't want to bother you…" Morgan protested.

"No it's fine. We could use an audience to help us prepare for our gig next week," Kurt said.

"Hey Morgan maybe I could sleep over afterwards," Lisa suggested.

"I don't know..."

"Oh pplleeaaassseeee? My Mom is driving me crazy! If I have to stand in the same room with her for another minute I'll lose it," Lisa whined.

"Ok I guess…I'll have to ask my Dad but I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Oh thank you so much! Morgan you are my savior!"

The bell, signaling the end of the lunch period, blared loudly throughout the cramped cafeteria. Students were already headed outside the cafeteria entrance, walking to their next period. As Morgan walked back to her next position with her friends, something inside of her was telling her she was going to regret this.

At 9:00 _The Outsiders_ finished their last number, a remake of the 80's classic "_Don't You Forget About Me_" by Simple Minds, when Kurt suggested that the band call it quits. Kurt got grabbed his bottled water and began discussing the upcoming gig with bass player, Jimmy Visconti, and lead singer, Mark Thompson. Lisa was giggling and blushing like a school girl as John began necking her (He had arrived half an hour ago to make up. Ever since then they hadn't stopped touching each other). Morgan stood alone at the edge of the driveway, the chilling wind whipped against her fair skin as she tried to keep herself awake. Jackie grabbed a beer from Jimmy and walked over to Morgan. She was very pretty looking, with her big brown eyes and short black curls. And she was different from the other girls. Unlike girls like Lisa, she didn't seem interested in the latest fashions or petty high school gossips. Although she was very young, there was a certain wisdom and maturity about her, but deep down also something cold and tragic.

"Why are you standing by yourself?" he stood next to her.

"Well I don't exactly want to see Lisa sucking face," She replied.

"So? Talk with us," he suggested, and offered her his beer. She shook her head. "Suit yourself. So when did you move to the ever pleasant Springwood?"

"A few weeks ago. My dad is with the Springwood police force. We moved from Syracuse, New York. The police get paid more here."

"Well they should with all the shit they've had to deal with over the years," he stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…there's been a lot of murders in the past. Actually about two or three years ago a lot of the seniors were killed. Lisa didn't tell you about that?"

"Yeah she did actually. After the first five minutes we met."

Jackie laughed out loud, "Doesn't surprise me."

"Do they know who killed those teenagers?"

"Nope. No one found out. Guess it's one of those unsolved mysteries."

"Ever heard of a guy named Freddy Krueger?"

"Can't say that I have, why?" Jackie asked puzzled.

"No reason," Morgan replied hastily.

An hour later Morgan's house contained not only Lisa, but John and the entire band. Morgan was relieved that Patrick and her father had gone out to see a baseball game, others she'd be grounded for the rest of her natural born life. Kurt, Jimmy, and Mark were all in the kitchen, eating up her family's food supply. Morgan watched in dread as she saw John grope Lisa as they ran upstairs to the guest bedroom. Morgan sighed and plopped down on the couch in the family room. She decided to keep herself occupied by watching _Sixteen Candles_. At least it was a good 80's movie. And maybe Molly Ringwald's constant whining and complaining would distract her.

"Sixteen Candles, huh?" Jackie sat down next to her with another beer. "Are you an 80's fan?"

"Actually, I am," Morgan smiled.

"I am too. How do you think we came up with _the Outsiders_ for a band name?" he grinned.

"If you don't mind me asking….why did you drop out?"

"I don't mind. I don't know I just didn't feel like doing it anymore, you know? I mean I was failing all of my subjects and I wasn't planning on going to college anyway. I have a steady job fixing cars at my Dad's repair shop, so there really wasn't any point." He took out a pack of cigarettes from his leather jacket, took one out and lit it. "So why are you still in the hell pit?"

"I want to be a writer," Morgan admitted sheepishly.

"Hey don't be embarrassed! I think that's really cool. It's a good goal. Besides I bet you're a great writer. Me? I was never interested in books and that stuff but you seem like an intellectual."

"Thanks."

"No problem," Jackie replied. As Molly Ringwald's character, Sam, finally got her first kiss over her belated birthday cake, Morgan felt her eyes grow heavy and her vision blur. Soon she would be asleep…and she would regret it for the rest of her life.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Morgan gazed at her surroundings dreamily. She was still in her living room but the house was utterly silent. A heavy swirling mist covered where the wooden floor should have been. The lights were dimmed low and the air was warm and comforting. She glanced over at the TV which was still on, but no sound was emitting from it. That's when she noticed she was wearing a plain white nightgown that fell to her ankles. She remembered wearing it as a child. In fact she was wearing it the night she found out her mother had killed herself. She had slit her wrists and bleed to death in their small kitchen. As her thoughts traced back to her mother the front door swung open, bashing against the far wall. Morgan walked over to close the door and as she placed her hand on the door knob, she stared outside. The night sky was pure black with a few twinkling stars here and there. Dark clouds covered any traces of a moon. The two Elm trees in front of her house swayed from side to side as the wind brushed pass their branches, causing dead leaves to cascade onto the wet, rain soaked pavement.

A rush of freezing wind blew violently in her face, causing her to hastily slam the door shut. As she turned around she screamed in fright as she saw Lisa's body, bloody and mangled, dangling from her Morgan's ceiling. The body was covered with huge slash marks and a few remaining drops of blood trickled from the open wounds to land delicately on the white carpet. The face was so brutally butchered that Morgan could only tell it was Lisa from the tousled bleach blonde hair, now covered in dried blood. Around Lisa's tiny waist was a piece of thick rope that tied in the back and was attached to the second floor landing's banister. Morgan's eyes grew wide and she buried her mouth in her left palm. She used the other hand to grope frantically for the railing, as she stared at Lisa's pale corpse. Morgan finally had to turn away or else she was afraid she would be sick. In shock, Morgan clutched the railing and hurriedly bounded up the stairs.

She was halfway to the second floor when Morgan felt herself stumble. She glanced down and saw that where there had once been stairs was now a flat incline. As she felt herself begin to fall she grabbed onto the railing even harder. Almost immediately she felt her legs collapse beneath her. She looked behind her and screamed as Freddy casually opened her front door and grinned menacingly up at her. Her palms were beginning to sweat and she was afraid she would lose her grip. As she turned away from Freddy she shrieked in fright as she saw John's decapitated body lurch foreword and collapse at the top of the stairs. As a long gush of blood trailed down and Morgan nearly fainted as she saw John's head tumble down the stairs towards her. Without thinking, Morgan panicked and let go of the railing. Freddy laughed hysterically as he watched Morgan tumble down the stairs, finally landing hard at his feet. He grabbed her violently by her arm and yanked her to her feet. Morgan winced in pain. Bruises would eventually decorate her arms and legs.

"Why are you doing this you bastard?" she spat.

"Because," he sneered, "I want to see you suffer, bitch." With that he shoved her roughly away. Morgan tried to regain her balance but bashed into the far side of the living room wall and slumped limply to the ground. She opened her eyes and looked around frantically for a weapon of any kind. As she struggled to her feet she saw Freddy advancing towards her. Sheer and utter terror seared through her mind. Before she could get out of the way Freddy mounted on top of her, claws poised above her head. She tried to block his move but he slashed deeply at her arm. Morgan cried out as she watched blood gush from the wound. She grabbed at Freddy's arms, preventing him from hurting her further. She glanced behind her. Near the fire place was a steel poker. She fought to bunch up her legs from under his weight. With all her might she kicked Freddy in the chest and struggled to grab at the poker. The blow had not affected Freddy much; it only seemed to piss him off more. He seized her ankles and flung her back towards him.

"You stupid little bitch!" He snarled just as Morgan shoved the poker through his chest. She smiled triumphantly as a bewildered look passed over Freddy's face. But her smirk was quickly washed away as he simply pulled the poker out, the hole in his chest completely gone, as if she had never touched him.

"This is _my _world, Morgan. Did you really think you could defeat me?"

Morgan screamed as Freddy suddenly jumped on top of her again. They were rolling around on the floor, all the while Morgan's wound was flicking drops of blood onto Freddy's face.

"MORGAN!" Morgan awoke to Jackie shaking her and calling her name.

"Are you alright you were screaming and going into spasms!" Jackie looked terrified.

"My God, your hair…"

Morgan's hair had gone from a short bob, to long and wavy curls cascading down to her waist. The last time her hair was that long she was only a little girl. Her mother had loved her hair that length…she had cut it all off once she died.

"What the fuck? Your arm…your bleeding…what the hell is going on!" he hauled her into the kitchen and assisted her in cleaning and bandaging her arm. Suddenly shouts could be heard from upstairs.

"Jackie! Morgan! Come up here quick!" Kurt yelled, alarm in his voice. They raced upstairs where the rest of the group was.

"What's going on Jackie?" Jackie's forehead had broken out with droplet of sweat. Kurt and Jimmy just stared unblinkingly ahead of them. Morgan turned the corner and what she saw made her release a hair raising scream. Her father's bedroom door was open, revealing the blood soaked bed. Lisa's body was covered in deep gashes and John had been decapitated, his head lay lopsided on a pillow, a grotesque expression carved onto his face.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

"So you're sure you didn't see anyone come in?" the young police officer questioned Morgan for what seemed like the hundredth time. They were standing outside 1428 Elm Street; police cars swarmed the front of her house. Other officers were questioning Jackie and Kurt further down from Morgan. Lisa and John's bodies were being carried out in stretchers and loaded into the back of the ambulance. Brian Webb pulled into the driveway and came running over to Morgan with Patrick in tow.

"Oh my god honey, are you alright?" Brian embraced his daughter in a tight hug.

"Dad I'm fine," Morgan replied stiffly.

"What happened to your hair…..and your arm!" he asked alarmed.

"Dad its fine, I just scratched it that's all!" Morgan snapped. "Look I just want to be alone right now ok?" With that she ran upstairs to her room and locked the door. She watched silently from her bedroom window as Kurt and Jackie were given rides home and the police cars slowly began to disperse. Morgan lied on top of her bed and moaned as she placed her head in her hands. Suddenly her phone rang and she picked it up immediately.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how you holding up?" It felt nice to hear Jackie's clear and confident voice.

"As good as can be expected."

"I thought so."

"You didn't see anyone do it did you?" Morgan asked; a fleeting sound of hope in her voice.

"No, none of us did." Jackie sighed in frustration. "I'd like to get my hands on the fucker who did it though."

"...what if I told you I know the person who did." Morgan replied hesitantly.

"What? Morgan, what are you talking about?" He asked alarmingly.

"Look, if I tell you something….you have to promise not to book me into Westin Hills."

Jackie snorted, "Well I'd hardly call you crazy but yeah, I promise."

Morgan sighed deeply, "His name is Freddy…Freddy Krueger. Ever since I've come to Springwood I keep seeing him in visions. Now he's after me in my dreams. He's trying to…work _through_ me. I can't even explain it!" Morgan went on to explain the numerous visions and dreams she had.

"…Holy shit," was all Jackie said.

"So you believe me?"

"Of course. Besides, you don't seem like the kind of person who would lie about something like this. The bigger question is how are we going to kill this bastard?"

"The only thing I can think of is maybe try pulling him into reality and defeating him on our own ground. Though how I would go about capturing him without getting slashed to ribbons is another thing."

"I don't think he'll kill you. Remember you told me he said he needed you, that it was your ability to see him that brought him back."

"But who's to say when he's done with me?" Morgan asked. "And he'll keep on killing; I don't know who is going to be next."

"We'll think of something….together. Let's try and come up with a plan tomorrow morning."

"Ok. In the mean time do you have any _stay awake_ pills?"

"No, but I can get some."

"Just drink a lot of caffeine…and don't fall asleep."

"Glad to hear you're so concerned about me," Jackie replied in a flirtatious tone.

Morgan couldn't help but grin, "Good night."

"Good night, Morgan." Click. Then dial tone. Morgan placed her phone back on the charger.


End file.
